The present embodiments relate to methods and devices for magnetic resonance imaging.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance imaging are known from, for example, DE10314215B4, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,549, or “Inductive Coupled Local TX Coil Design,” by W. Wang, X. Lu, J. You, W. Zhang, H. Wang, H. Greim, M. Vester, and J. Wang, Siemens Mindit Magnetic Resonance Ltd, ShenZhen/GuangDong, Siemens Medical Solutions Magnetic Resonance/Erlangen, ISMRM 2010.